


Sick Day

by EddyWrites



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F, Sick Fic, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Eddy is sick and Patsy is trying her best to take care of her. Saffy is really doing all the work, but Eddy gives Patsy all the credit.
Relationships: Edina Monsoon/Patsy Stone
Kudos: 10





	Sick Day

The ringing of the phone was a piercing howl to Eddy's ears this morning. She opened her eyes to the morning light and squinted. For some reason even daylight hurt. She’d been hungover, she’d experienced the worst possible lows after coming down from a high, but this, this common cold nonsense, was the single worst feeling she ever felt. She threw her hand over and hit the incessantly ringing nuisance with a loud smack. "Hello," she groaned when she’d brought the device to her ear.

"Eddy, darling, we have to go out today. I’ll be by to pick you up," Patsy said enthusiastically on the other end of the line.

"Pats, sweetie, I can’t, really. I’ve got a cold."

"A cold?"

"You know, stuffy nose, sore throat, blah, blah."

"Well then we've simply got to make you better. I’m still coming over." Before Eddy could put up an argument, Patsy had hung up. Slamming the phone back in place, Eddy groaned and rolled onto her back. All she wanted was to spend the day asleep.

"Saff," Eddy shouted, straining her already sore throat. Within a couple of moments, Saffy appeared in her bedroom doorway. Eddy cleared her throat in order to speak again. "Saffy, darling. Patsy's coming over and mama's sick. Could you please get the door for her?"

"Alright," Saffy agreed with a sigh, though having Patsy here and taking care of her mother all day was the absolute worst way she could think to spend her day. Saffy opened the door wordlessly when the bell rang and Patsy walked right by her without greeting, but at least there was no vile remark either. Patsy walked herself directly to Eddy's room and say herself on the edge of Eddy's bed.

Eddy sat up at Patsy's arrival, resigning herself to a day of sleeplessness. "Hi, Pats," Eddy choked, blinking her eyelids heavily.

"Eddy, darling, you look awful. We can’t have you like this. What can I do," Patsy asked.

"Well some water and another blanket might be nice," Eddy said.

"Alright," she said. Patsy then got up and walked out the door. Instead of going downstairs, she simply shouted for Saffy.

"Water and a blanket," Patsy called, knowing the little troll would hear and bring what was requested of her. Soon enough she had, and Patsy swiped them from her, shooing her off. Going back in, she handed Eddy the glass of water and covered her with the blanket. "Are you better now, Eds?"

Eddy took a sip of water and sighed. She didn’t have the heart to tell Pats that this wasn’t how this worked. She couldn’t magically get better in the matter of seconds or minutes, as much as she may want to. "A little," Eddy settled on telling her. That seemed to please her.

"What else can I do," Patsy asked. She may not understand what was wrong with Eddy, but Eddy knew there was no one more concerned about her than Patsy.

"Just stay here a while," Eddy asked.

"Of course, darling, anything you want."

They stayed there together for several hours before Eddy asked for a bowl of soup. Like last time, Patsy left the room and summoned Saffy to do her mother's bidding. When Saffy came up the stairs with the soup, she just handed it over to Patsy to avoid spilling any, since she knew the old hag would only take it from her anyway.

Patsy carried in the soup, and then carefully handed it over to Eddy. "You’re going to be able to go out tonight, aren’t you," Patsy asked. Again, Eddy didn’t have the heart to break it to her. She only nodded. Patsy seemed satisfied with that as an answer as she had been the last time.

It wasn’t long after Eddy finished her soup that she drifted off to sleep. After a span of several more hours with no more demands being yelled down to her, Saffy came upstairs to check on her mother. What she found was Eddy, asleep with her extra blanket, and Patsy, also asleep by her side. Saffy may detest the woman, but she had to give her credit for staying by her mum all day. Anyone else would have been scared to catch the same bug that Eddy had, but that didn’t matter at all to Patsy. She just wanted to be there for her.


End file.
